Story Time
by FujoshiPrince
Summary: Blossom tells Buttercup a story about a prince named Boomer trying to escape from his evil sister.


Bubbles and Buttercup were sisters. Blossom was their best friend. The professor had died ten years ago, and with his death, all of Bubbles's and Buttercup's power had been strangely drained away.

"Blosssssoommmmm! We're boooorrrrreeeeed!" yelled Buttercup. It was a rainy day. Buttercup was demolishing old toys. Blossom was reading, having been asked to babysit by Bubbles's and Buttercup's foster parents. Bubbles was staring blankly out the window, waiting for her boyfriend Brick to arrive.

Blossom looked up from the study book she was reading and stared at her two friends blankly. "What am I supposed to do?"

Buttercup smiled at this, as if this was the exact response they had been hoping for and Blossom groaned. "We want a story, Blossy! Tell us a story! Pretty please with cream and a cherry on top?"

Blossom went back to reading. "I thought you were too old for stories. We're fifteen you know,"

"But you're the best storyteller ever! Oh please!" whined Buttercup and Bubbles looked over her shoulder. Blossom sighed and put her book down. "Do you want to hear a _true story_?"

Buttercup perked up. "True story? Yes please!"

Bubbles, who usually loved story time, got up. "I'd love to stay and listen but I need to meet Brick at the train station," and she walked out the door.

Buttercup stared at her as she left. Then she turned to Blossom. "Is it just me, or has been all weird and quiet ever since she started dating Brick?"

Blossom shrugged. "I don't know, and it's not any of our business. If she wants to date a criminal, that's her decision," she put her book on the floor. "Now do you want to hear my story, or do you want to talk about Bubbles?"

"Story. Definitely story,"

Blossom adjusted her ponytail and stretched, taking a deep breath. "Okay then, once upon a time, a _long _time ago mind you, in a faraway land, there lived a prince named Boomer . . ."

* * *

"Oh sweetheart are you asking me to dance?" the queen laughed happily and dragged her son closer. She had long black hair that was unnaturally frizzy and dark skin. Her eyes were a deep orangey colour and there was a large star beauty mark on her wrinkled cheek. She was wearing a sleeveless purple gown with linen enhanced cleavage and small purple shoes. The outfit would've have looked beautiful on anyone else, but on the queen it just made everything bulge in all the wrong places.

"Can you believe I gave birth to such a shy son?" the other people attending her party laughed along with her.

The prince had never once spoken, much unlike his parents and all his other relatives.

The king growled at his son and slapped him across the face. "Get away from your mother! You are shaming her!" the king had incredibly wrinkled dark skin and deep green eyes. His hair was just a few wisps of grey, and he wore a large purple cloak in an effort to cover his bulging stomach. An effort in vain, it was to be said.

The prince himself was nothing like his parents. He had pale skin and deep blue eyes. His hair was blonde and cut unevenly, and he _never _smiled at anything except the horses.

The queen glared at her husband. "It's not his fault! I'm sure he'll talk when he finds something worthy to talk of!" and she led her son to the centre of the dance- floor and began to dance amid the cries of, "More wine! More meat! Bring on the dancers!"

After a few minutes Boomer wriggled out of his mother's grasp and ran out of the room.

_Too loud. I'm going to go to the horses. Quiet there. _

Boomer ran to the stables and much to his dismay, he saw one of the servants already there, tending to the horses.

The boy looked around the same age that he was, maybe older, with spiked raven- black hair and green eyes which studied Boomer carefully. "Hi. I'm Butch," he held out his hand and Boomer gingerly shook it. Boomer stood there, still staring at his favourite horse.

Butch watched him as Boomer petted the horse and fed it a carrot. _He looks so miserable. If not for the fancy clothing, I would've thought he's like me, captured from the nearest village and forced to work here._

Butch walked over to Boomer. "I can help you get on,"

Boomer looked somewhat surprised but let the older boy hoist him up onto the saddle.

And from that day on, it was hard to explain, but the prince and the servant became the best of friends.

A few weeks later

Boomer followed Butch into a secret room inside the stables, where no one ever went. Boomer sat on a small wooden stool and watched as Butch took out a pack of cards, _fortune _cards.

Butch looked at him and then shuffled the cards and then chose around six of them and studied them intently. Then he smiled and Boomer shuddered. Boomer stared at him. He didn't say anything but the message was clear: _what do you see?_

Butch cleared his throat. "In a month, your mother will be pregnant with your little sister. The sister will be born only five days after. And she will be evil. She will have teeth made of iron that can destroy whole _cities _and eyes that let nothing escape. She will eat your father and eat your mother and unless you escape, she'll _eat you too_,"

Boomer gulped. "So what are you waiting for?" asked Butch, "get a horse; let's GO! I know _I _don't wanna be around when that _thing _comes into this world,"

Boomer made his way back to the hall where his parents threw their parties.

"Father? Father! FAAAAAATTTTHHHHHHEEEERRRRRRR !" His father spun around. "Did you just speak? More wine! Anything! My son just said his first word and it was 'father'!"

Boomer shook his head. "NO! NO PARTIES! I WANT A HORSE! I WANT TO EXPLORE THE KINGDOM!" Boomer was surprised at how childish and harsh he sounded but his father looked so happy he might cry. "A horse! You heard my son! Servants! Go find my son a horse! The best horse in the kingdom!"

A few hours later, a beautiful Palomino horse was lead into the hall. The king looked down at Boomer. "Well son? Does this horse please you?"

Boomer nodded.

"Do you need someone to help you get on? Or a tutor to teach you how to travel by horse?"

"No need, father,"

The king looked round at all the other people. "You see this? A few weeks ago, we all thought he would be timid and useless for the rest of his life, but now, not only has he spoken, he knows how to ride a horse as well!"

There was a roar of laughter and cheering, and within a few seconds, they called for more wine and food and forgot all about Boomer.

Boomer led the horse outside to the stables. Butch was already gone. He sighed. Of course he was already gone. He didn't want to die of course. He was probably riding back to his village, _far far away _from the kingdom, _far far away _from the palace where Boomer's little sister would be soon born.

He mounted the horse and trotted to the palace gates. He turned around and took one last look at the place where he was born, then galloped out of the palace gates.

* * *

Boomer was not sure how long he had been travelling.

The sun rose and set. He sped by buildings and people and small villages, and occasionally he stopped at one of the villages, and bought some food and water for him and his horse. In one village, he had sworn he'd seen a smirking figure with black hair and green eyes, waving at him.

He was tired. He could always stop and rest, but he needed a home. A permanent home. He galloped on and on, until suddenly, one day, he arrived at a set of golden gates. Beyond the gates was a beautiful golden castle with a huge tower, and he could see gardens filled with flowers of all kinds, and little springs…

He knocked on the gate, and a guard opened it. He glared at Boomer, judging him. "Who're you?"

"Uhhh…my name is Boomer-"

"No I meant where do you come from?"

"Well…I come from the realm ruled by King Goavun…"

The guard smiled. "You must be the prince, then. You must be exhausted, after all those days of travelling from your palace. Yes, you are welcome here. Let me just take you to the lady of the castle,"

Boomer opened his mouth to say it would probably be fine if he just stayed for a few days, but then as the guard showed him the rest of the area, Boomer quickly shut it. It was a beautiful place, like a small paradise. _Anyone would like to stay here._

The castle was set out like a maze, after what seemed like years of following the guard; they arrived at the middle of the castle, a large, heavily furnished room which seemed to be made of glass.

The guard knocked and then opened the door. "Lady Robin, we have found another,"

A woman suddenly appeared in the room and Boomer gasped.

The woman had long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a shimmering gold robe and matching shoes. She could've been the most beautiful person in the world. Everything about her was _perfect. _

She smiled at him knowingly. "Hello Boomer. I suppose you would like to ask if you could stay here,"

"Well yeah,"

Lady Robin laughed. "You shouldn't have asked me. I am open for anyone to stay here as long as they like. It does get rather lonely here and I have always wanted a son,"

She nodded at the guard. "Give him a room, and refresh his horse. And from this day on you must know him as my son,"

The next few days were possible the happiest days of Boomer's life. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, and Lady Robin even helped him find and visit Butch.

There was just one thing that unnerved him. The lone tower.

Lady Robin said nothing of it, and so one day, after many hours spent staring at it and wondering what was inside, he decided to explore it.

Unlike everything else in the castle, the interior of the tower was dusty and filthy and dark, as if no one had visited it in years. He climbed until he reached the top, and at the top was a room.

The room was completely empty, except for a pedestal with a large crystal ball on it that cast a blue glow over the room. Boomer walked over to it and touched it.

Immediately, images began to form inside the ball. Boomer saw his parents, standing over a cot.

A maid reached in and then shrieked withdrawing her hands.

The queen glared at her. _"What's wrong woman?" _she demanded, _"Have you never seen a baby before?" _

The maid whimpered and shook her head. _"N-no miss," _she whimpered, clutching her hand, _"Y-your baby bit me," _she let go of her hand and Boomer could see a steady flow of blood dripping from a circular cut on her palm.

The queen scoffed. _"She has good taste, not liking a filthy maid like you. Get out of the way!" _she yelled, reaching into the cot herself.

She took out a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket. _"Oh she's beautiful," _whispered the king, who was now standing by his wife. He reached out his hand to pet her, and Boomer saw a flash of silver as the baby's mouth opened and the king yelled.

"_What is it de- Oh my lord!" _shrieked the queen.

Boomer strained to see what was going on, and then he saw his father's finger, reduced to a bloody stump. The baby, still in the queen's arms, gurgled happily, chewing on the finger.

Then the baby turned and stared right at Boomer, as if she knew he was watching her and her grin spread across her face until he could see the sharp, metal teeth that filled her mouth.

Boomer backed away from the crystal ball, shaking.

He walked down the stairs slowly. His sister had been born. _His sister had been born._

Lady Robin looked at him as he finally walked out of the tower. She stared at him, and Boomer had a feeling she knew what he had seen. But then she turned and walked away, as if she hadn't even seen him.

* * *

"That's the story? There is no way that's true," said Buttercup.

"I haven't even finished yet," said Blossom.

"Fine then, carry on,"

"Six years went by, and every week, Boomer would head up to the tower and stare in the crystal ball and see his little sister destroy what had once been his home and then turn and smile at him, as if daring him to oppose her.

At last, he approached Lady Robin, begging for her permission to visit the palace and hopefully kill his sister. It was hard for her. After all, what woman would willingly let her son die? But in the end she gave in and supplied him with a new horse, a horse which could run faster than the wind blows, and a sword to defend himself with

With his new horse, he arrived at his father's kingdom, or what was left of it, in a few hours. And standing by the gates, waiting for him, was his little sister…"

* * *

Boomer got off his horse and stared at the little girl. She looked around seven years old, with pink eyes, and long hair that had been stained dark red by splashes of blood. She smiled at him, just like she had done in the crystal ball. Her metal teeth were also stained with blood, and Boomer could see chunks of flesh wedged in between them.

"Brother!" she yelled, hugging him. "Brother I've missed you!"

Boomer said nothing. This was the horror that had killed his parents? If not for the teeth, she looked like a normal, innocent, little girl. Maybe she was good now? Maybe she had realized what she had done and wanted to make up for it?

His little sister smiled even wider. "I've been waiting for you for so long! Wait here, I'm going to make us a meal!" she skipped off to one of the few buildings still standing, a restaurant.

"Ummm…okay?" Boomer didn't know what to think. Had she really gone good?

He sneaked into the restaurant, careful to not make any noise. A little check wouldn't hurt, right? And if she _had_ really gone good, she wouldn't mind if he didn't really trust her after she had killed his parents and everyone else.

She was singing while cooking. Singing and laughing. "Oh silly older brother, silly older brother! Silly older brother will make a fine meal! Food! Food at last! Food for me and no more brother!" she paused her song to open a barrel which seemed to be full of human hands and threw a few into the concoction in the pot.

Boomer froze. _She was going to eat him. _He tried to tiptoe away, but just as he was getting on his horse, he stepped on a twig.

_Cracckkkk. _

His little sister walked out of the restaurant. She didn't look innocent now. "Hey!" she yelled, "where are you going?"

Boomer got on his horse. "Away from you,"

She began to twitch and shake, keeping her eyes on him all the time. "YOU DARE?" she screamed.

Boomer watched with an open mouth as his sister grew, grew until she towered over the buildings. That was all he needed. He kicked his horse and it responded, galloping out of the gates, out of the palace premises.

Even at the speed it was going, the sister was slowly catching up. With each step she moved twenty metres closer. Closer and closer, all the time.

At last, Boomer could see the castle ahead. The guard, surprised, quickly opened the gate to let him in. "What's the hurry?" then he looked up and staggered.

His face became serious, and he yelled something in a language Boomer could not understand. Huge holes opened in the ground and thousands of soldiers stepped out.

Boomer's little sister grinned down at them. "Food," she whispered greedily, "more food,"

The soldiers poured through the gates and Boomer watched in amazement as they attacked her. She screamed and batted some away, but more kept coming, stabbing her and slicing at her until she began to shrink.

When the soldiers finally cleared away, she was no more, just a few scraps of ragged clothing.

* * *

"And then Lady Robin came out and they celebrated and lived happily ever after," finished Blossom, picking up her book again.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Blossom, you said you would tell me a _true story. _That was not only fiction, but kind of a lame story. Although I'm glad they defeated the freaky sister in the end. I guess that was cool,"

Blossom said nothing for a few seconds, and then slammed her book shut. As if on cue, all the windows and doors slammed shut as well and locked.

"Not true?"

"Well yeah…I just don't see how any of that could've happened. Like, how was that girl born with metal teeth? How did she defeat all those people. Uh, Blossom, you're beginning to freak me out now,"

Blossom was still, apparently thinking about what Buttercup had just said.

Then she smiled, revealing row upon row of large, shark-like metal teeth.


End file.
